


Source

by CMSWAT201320



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMSWAT201320/pseuds/CMSWAT201320
Summary: Filler in thoughts and scenes from Season 1 episode 'Source' from Chris's POV
Kudos: 14





	Source

“Hondo, we think they’re using pens to hide the VX.” As soon as that came over the com I knew things would escalate quickly. Looking around I spot Irina with the guy from earlier, book open and pen at an angle you normally don’t have a pen at. It was aiming right for her face. I run from my spot towards her, hoping I can knock her to the ground and prevent her from getting hit. I reach her, flinging my body in front of hers, knocking both of us to the ground…but not before the guy clicks the pen, releasing the VX gas right on the left side of my face.

The effect of the gas is instant. I hit the ground, my grip on Irina slipping as my right hand goes to my throat while my left tries to not only break my fall but help me balance enough to sit up. I make it halfway before slumping sideways onto the ground on my back, coughing and gasping for breath. I can’t catch my breath, I can’t breathe. I squirm from side to side, trying to find a position that will let me get some air even though I know that won’t happen, when I feel Hondo’s hand cupping my face and see him over top of me. I try talking to him, but my breaths are raspy and all I can focus on is trying to breathe. Vaguely I hear him talking but the words don’t make a lot of sense, and what I hear scares me. “20 David…-err down…agent VX…code 3 officer down.”

A harsh coughing fit leaves me bleary eyed, unable to focus on Hondo. Hondo takes my hand away from my throat, placing it in his. I can’t stop coughing and now I feel saliva pooling in my mouth, leaking out when I cough, clogging my airway. I know this isn’t good and it’s all because of the VX. One second Hondo is above me, then he disappears and suddenly I feel myself being rolled one hundred eighty degrees, and I go from looking at the ceiling to the floor. Breathing is no easier this way, but the saliva is able to drain from my mouth. I feel Hondo place my right hand in one of his, and vaguely hear him say to squeeze it and don’t stop, not to let go. I try to as much as I can but my energy is draining, so much of it being focused getting air into my lungs. I’m not even really coughing at this point, it’s more like little gasps escaping me.

The next thing I know I’m back on my back, gasping as what little breath I had is knocked out of me. Hondo is above me, moving my head so I’m looking into his face. I think we’re outside now, the air feels colder and what little I can see doesn’t look like the inside of the hotel. I hear something rip, and my right hand goes back to my throat as a harsh gasp escapes from me. I feel Hondo take my hand away from my throat, but I can’t hear anything and my vision is almost nothing. I feel a hand on my face before my body decides it’s had enough. Two small and shallow gasps escape me before everything goes dark and I feel nothing. 

Until suddenly I do. I can breathe again.

I suck in a huge breath of air as my eyes open to bright lights and five hazy blotches of people I think I know. I take a raspy breath in, eyes closing again before opening as I continue to cough. But I can breathe again. I turn my head, vision clear enough to see who surrounds me. My team, my family; they’re all there. I give the best smile I can to them but it probably looks more like a grimace. I feel weak, weaker than I have in a long time. I feel my right hand back in Hondo’s and I try to squeeze as hard as I can to let him know I’m here and I’m alright. Well, as alright as someone can be after having gone through what I have. Exhaustion is trying to take me under but I fight it as much as I can. My chest hurts, I’m panting as if I just finished chasing a suspect, and I fight with my eyes to stay open but it’s a losing battle. 

The hand holding mine squeezes hard, grabbing my attention. Opening my eyes as wide as I can I see Hondo’s worried face closer to mine. My hearing coming back, and I hear concern is laced in his tone. “Chris, hang in there. Stay with us, keep those eyes open. Medics are almost here.” Tan is above Hondo, Deac to his right, then Luca and Street. I try to talk to them, reassure them I’m doing fine, but I start harshly coughing again. I feel myself being lifted off the ground slightly, then arms wrapping around me, my body leaning against something warm. My eyes close as dizziness hits me with the vertical change, but breathing feels just a bit easier than it did when I was laying down. 

“Open those eyes Chris. Show us those beautiful eyes of yours.” The voice is right next to my ear, probably from whoever has me leaning against them. It’s a struggle but I get them open enough to see Luca, Deac, Tan, and Hondo in front of me, meaning it’s Street I’m leaning against. Hondo’s hand is still in mine, so I squeeze it which makes him sigh in relief.

“That’s it, Chris. Just breath and keep those eyes open. Medics are coming, I hear the sirens.”

It feels like a second later the team, minus Street, is moving away as the paramedics are now surrounding me. They ask me questions, but my throat is bone dry, making me cough again when I try to answer. It’s a relief when I feel the oxygen mask slide over my nose and mouth. Between the rush of air coming from the mask and the exhaustion trying to take me under, it’s hard to hear what is being asked and said between people. What I try to focus on is breathing, keeping my eyes open, and the feel of Street’s hand running across the top of my chest, as if he’s helping to clear my airway and help me breath. It feels nice, but between that and being surrounded by his body heat is making it harder to keep my eyes open and stay awake like everyone wants me to. I lose the battle when I see the stretcher being rolled over, succumbing to the darkness and letting it engulf me.

SWAT

I feel floaty when I wake up sometime later. The edges of my vision are a little fuzzy, my head feels like it’s been stuffed with cotton, and it’s a struggle to just move my fingers. Something is stuck up my nose and it’s annoying, but I couldn’t move it. I hear a steady beep, beep coming from my right and that’s when I realize I’m in a hospital. The annoying thing in my nose is a nose cannula giving me extra oxygen which is great since my lungs and chest still feel tight. But I’m alive, and that’s what matters.

I hear a sound to my left, along with a hand grab mine carefully, and turn my head slowly only to find Street standing over me and smiling. “Hey,” I try to say but my voice is gone, my throat so dry I grimace, eyes closing in pain. I feel a pressure on my lips and open them slightly to feel the cooling presence of water entering my system. I hear Street tell me slow sips, and it’s hard to follow his instructions even though I know if I don’t I’d only end up coughing again, and I really don’t want to do that for a long time. Eventually they cup is emptied and this time my “Hey” is at least distinguishable even if it sounds like I smoke five packs a day.

Street squeezes my hand slightly, being careful of the IV. “How are you feeling?” he asks. 

“OK. Tired,” I answer honestly. Looking up at Street I see the exhaustion in his eyes, the dark bags under his eyes, and I suddenly wonder how long I’ve been here. “What time is it? How..” I can’t finish my question; my throat dries out again. 

Street refills the water cups, helps me drink it all, before he puts it down and fills me in. “It’s almost 2:30 in the morning, you’ve been here for almost six hours now. Doc says you’ll be perfectly fine; no side-affects or major complications. They want to hold you for 24 hours to make sure nothing pops up, make sure your oxygen levels get back to normal, and that you can breathe without too much pain. That’s why you have the cannula, and they have you on some pain meds to help with your chest muscles since they’re probably sore.”

He’s right about that; even with the oxygen and pain meds it still hurts slightly to take a breath, but nowhere near as bad as before. “You’ve been here the whole time?” I ask him.

He smiles slightly and looks away from me when he answers. “Yeah. I went with you in the ambulance, and haven’t left since they let us into your room. Seeing you like that scared us bad Chris. If the nurse hadn’t kicked everyone else out they would be here. They allowed one to stay and I wasn’t about to leave you.”

I squeeze his hand as hard as I could, which gets him to look at me once again. I see tears in his eyes, but he won’t let them fall. “Thank you,” I tell him. My eyes feel heavy once again and I feel my energy slipping away. “Get some sleep,” I tell him before my eyes close and I do what I just told Street to do.

SWAT

Sunshine is present in my room when I wake up next and when I look at the clock I see it’s already past noon. Street isn’t in the room but I find a note he left for me on the small side table that says he had to go into HQ but he’d be back when I’m discharged to bring me home. I take time to assess how I feel and am surprised to find I feel almost like my normal self. The cannula is gone and breathing is fine, no pain or tightness at all, and I can move without any pain. The IV is gone, so I take this chance to really test how I am. I slide the hospital blanket off of me, lower my legs off the bed, and stand up slowly. I feel slightly dizzy when I first stand up but it disappears just as fast as it came. I take slow steps as I head to the bathroom, the sudden need to go ever more present than before.

Coming out of the bathroom I find the doctor waiting for me. She seems pleased I’m able to move about with little to no discomfort or problems breathing. She tells me I’m good to go home in a few hours as long as I take it easy for a few days. As she leaves I find my phone and text Street to let him know I’m good to go home at the end of shift. I kill time watching TV and eating the ‘lunch’ the hospital provides and even sleep some more. 

I’m awake when the guys come in after shift. After hugs from everyone and reassuring them I feel fine and ready to go home, Deac hands me my clothes from my locker so I can change. Discharge papers signed I get in the car with Street who drives me to my apartment. He wants to stay for a bit, but I tell him it’s not necessary. He leaves but only after I promise to message him if something comes up. I get into my place and run right for the shower, then hit the kitchen to make some real food before bed calls my name. Even after sleeping for so long I’m still tired. As I fall asleep the last thought I have is how mucky I am to have such an amazing team, amazing family, to keep me going and care for me.


End file.
